


仿生龙

by royoung



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McGenji - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royoung/pseuds/royoung
Summary: 源氏在半人半机械的痛苦中挣扎的往事。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 5





	仿生龙

▲  
很多年以后，麦克雷坐在66号公路他最喜欢的那家快餐店里，挑了一个可以看到沙漠风景和午前阳光的座位。侍应生在他的召唤下端上来一盘榛子奶油蛋糕。

他想起某天早上报纸上的新闻。他还记得莱耶斯读那篇文章的语气。

“总而言之，在日本的岛田势力确立了第一继承人，但这位继承人却突然失踪了。那看来我们又少了一个任务。”

那个时候麦克雷正好在用叉子切下蛋糕的一角，榛果的碎屑撒了一盘子。“谁知道呢。”他端起热咖啡。

自那个早晨没多久，麦克雷就在走廊上看到一个遍体鳞伤的年轻人被紧急送往齐格勒博士的办公室。

他听说了这个名叫源氏的年轻人是岛田势力的第二继承人，被他身为第一继承人的哥哥半藏亲手送去了地狱。可是守望先锋把他拉了回来，目的是彻底消灭在日本的这股黑暗势力，在这个年轻人徘徊在死亡边缘的时候他们签署了无数的协议和文件，安排好了他的第二次生命。“但是，这跟我又有什么关系呢。”他只是同情这个年轻人的遭遇而已。但是同情这个词，也很快要从麦克雷的词典里删除了。他是一个流浪的枪手，在给死局帮干活的时候可不会想什么同情敌人，现在更是，他只是选择了守望先锋这个组织表面的正义来赎他之前犯下的罪。

他根本没空去关心一个出身黑帮的年轻人，他还有自己的事要做。

▲  
暗影守望的工作要更加忙碌一些，毕竟整个守望先锋留下的烂摊子都丢在他们的手里，此外他们还必须得应付一些琐碎的不能被搬上明面的事情。所幸麦克雷的老师莱耶斯总爱时不时地在任务中调侃一下，加之有一位阴沉又毒舌的女科学家奥德莱恩在一旁补刀，完成任务总是相对愉快的。只是有的时候他并不清楚，那些对面的家伙为什么必须得吃他一发子弹。他的任务，就是遵守上级的命令，并考虑如何最好最快地完成目标，又保证暗影守望能够继续蛰伏在暗影之中。

自那以后，麦克雷也不常能看到源氏。或许是因为他压根就没有在意。只是每一次透过手术室的窗户，都能隐约地看见那个常年昏迷着的年轻人身上又多了一层铠甲。

“最早是维生系统，接下来是一些零散的骨骼支架和仿生系统，最后是强化身体能力的装置。”路过时，麦克雷总能听见金发的漂亮女医生不厌其烦地回答着别人的问题。

麦克雷甚至不知道这个年轻人是什么时候醒来的，只记得他醒来的第一周就住进了暗影守望的休息室。

麦克雷对源氏的第一印象就是这个年轻人沉默寡言，仿佛常年有一股低气压笼罩在他的头上，他的眼神里并不存在身为黑帮一员的霸道和残酷，反而更多的是充满了忧郁。他很少理会其他人的调侃，更多的时候是孤独地坐在窗台上看星空。

“你觉得这世界上有龙吗？”年轻人突兀地问道。这夜是晴夜，窗外的月亮又圆又明亮。

“呃，我觉得有吧，比如你在用斩的时候，我好像看到了龙的幻影。”年轻人没有回头也没有回答，但是麦克雷仿佛能看到月光落在他双眸里的样子，他身上的铠甲被银色的光芒包覆着，就像银龙的鳞片。

气氛有一瞬的凝滞。

“你觉得待在黑帮里是一种什么体验？”麦克雷点燃一支新的雪茄，吐出些微的烟圈，红色的烟头在休息室的暗角里闪烁。

“我不知道。我以前不属于那里，未来也不会属于那里。”年轻人满是伤痕的身体轻巧地向窗外一跃，然后融入了一片月色里。

源氏偶尔也会去守望先锋帮忙做一些任务，在阳光下，堂堂正正地跟着女医生和猴子他们在街道上奔跑着追逐罪犯。每次莱耶斯开完会回来就开始不屑地数落着莫里森的指挥，麦克雷一边听着却一边想象着站在午时阳光下的那个人是自己，拔枪射出正义的子弹，就像游走在黑暗与光明之间的牛仔们，向往着光明，但却不得不身在肮脏黑暗的世界里。但他本身已经是个通缉犯，能被暗影守望收留已经是组织最大的妥协，如果让世界知道他，还有那个女科学家的存在，守望先锋必然会遭到来自各界的质疑和唾弃。

他觉得自己还有什么事情一定要做。不是在午时。他拿不准时间。或许是明天，后天，或许在很久之后。

是死局帮还是什么事呢。他沉默着吐出了烟圈。

▲  
“里阿尔托是个美丽的地方，不是吗？”交待完任务后，莱耶斯先走出了会议室，女科学家说是要去挑选礼服也走了，于是空荡荡的会议室里只剩下麦克雷和源氏。麦克雷皱着眉头看完任务简报，随口说道，“可惜我们不是去看风景的。”

源氏像往常一样闭着眼睛坐在窗台上，没有说话。

麦克雷甚至觉得或许有的时候这样也挺好，尽管自己显得有些自讨没趣。但是源氏只要开口，问的无非是一些生与死的问题，让他也没办法回答。他就是一个放荡不羁的牛仔，希望走向自己的正义之路，至于那正义是什么，是守望先锋所理解的正义？是他的师父莱耶斯追求的正义？还是他自己内心呼唤的正义？他也并不清楚。

他就像一个工具。但是源氏更像是一个工具。他猜测源氏甚至连任务目标叫什么都不清楚。每次任务都是如此，源氏之前也会问，不过从来没有人好好地回答他，渐渐地他也变得毫不关心了。

源氏身上似乎有一种过于残酷的天真。他可以毫不留情地拔刀杀人，甚至不问缘由，只是按照任务办事。但是他麦克雷不一样，他相信自己的直觉，也相信现在，至少现在，守望先锋对目标的制裁与他心中的道义是一致的。

麦克雷掐灭手中的烟，绕过圆桌，走出会议室。

“源氏……做一个半机械人，到底是什么感觉？”

“除了痛苦还是痛苦……”源氏睁开了眼睛，尽管被盔甲遮挡，麦克雷看不见他脸上的表情，但是那眼神里满是忧郁和困惑，“我到底是什么，是人类还是机械？我一直想不明白。”

麦克雷耸了耸肩：“我也不是很清楚，但是你有一颗人类的心，源氏。”

“多加小心，麦克雷。我不想看到你变成我这幅样子。”麦克雷已经走到门口，却听见源氏的声音从背后传来。稍带着机械的不自然感，这句话在他心里激起一阵涟漪。

“我不会给他们机会改造我的。”他脚下一顿，但接着大步离开了。

▲  
“恕我直言，被人喜欢可真是一件麻烦事。”奥德莱恩站在重症病房门口嘲讽着，源氏只是坐在一旁倾听他们的谈话。

虽然因为失血过多还比较虚弱，麦克雷仍然把这句话听得清清楚楚。不过就是一只手臂的事，好歹引出了自己曾经死局帮的队友，摸清楚了他们的行动路线，也不算太亏，如果之后能拯救被他们抢劫到的廖博士的遗物，就再好不过了。

“杰西一向受人喜欢，尤其是上流社会的小姑娘，跟我们可不同。”莱耶斯不耐烦地翻看着他的病历本，计算着这位神枪手的归队时间。

“他的病情很稳定，只不过要继续在暗影守望工作的话，必须要安装机械义肢。”金发的女医生带着迷人的微笑从病房里出来，想必麦克雷又在她面前说了一堆漂亮的恭维话。

看到曾被自己救助的源氏不动声色地坐在地上，女医生忍不住上前攀谈了起来，却被守在门口的女科学家一把拉走：“现在是下班时间了，齐格勒博士。”

莱耶斯也因为工作的事暂时离开，病房外只留下源氏一个人。

“源氏，你要冥想到什么时候，我想我需要一个人休息一会儿。”病房里的麦克雷感到十分不自在，这个年轻人没有发出任何声音，病床上的麦克雷也无法看见病房外的情形，但麦克雷仍然能感觉到他的存在，这是一种直觉以外的感觉。

接下来他听到一阵机械的叹息，然后是年轻人非常清楚的声音：“幸好你不至于变成我这样，麦克雷，你还是你自己。”

“我很讨厌机械，一想到他们要变成我身体的一部分我就很不舒服。”身体的左侧空缺了很大一部分，麦克雷感觉到身体的平衡都受到了影响，要恢复到之前的枪法水准可能有一些困难。

“喂，源氏，我之前当牛仔的时候还听说过，有机器人在尼泊尔成为僧侣的，想不通的话，不如哪天跟莱耶斯请个假，去那边度个假怎么样？”

“谢谢你，麦克雷。”病房外传来空气被划破的声音。

▲  
并不需要什么特别的节日，双休日的守望先锋大楼总是很热闹。被压榨了一周的英雄们会在这样休闲的夜晚出来放松自己，而平时充满了忙碌身影的大厅此时被欢乐的氛围充斥着。音乐、舞蹈、啤酒，这种风靡了整个地球的娱乐方式持续了千百年，就算在这种高科技时代也不例外，习惯了与机械打交道的人们总是需要一个时机见见身边活着的那些人和事，防止自己不经意地就被排除在外。

“嘿，我敢打赌，今天晚上安吉拉绝对是奥德莱恩的。反正这种好事和我们没什么缘分，不是吗。”麦克雷站在舞会的角落，用他崭新的义肢端起酒杯喝下一口麦酒，斜斜地看向大厅中央。

被璀璨的吊灯照耀的舞池中，穿着华丽的奥德莱恩正在邀请美丽的齐格勒博士跳一支舞。

“当然我也敢说，齐格勒博士一定不情愿。”源氏今天穿着得体的西装，但因为他那副机械的身体使得他看起来有一些滑稽，他也并不愿意站在舞池里。

仿佛事实如他说的那样，他们透过人群的缝隙能够看到微笑在安吉拉的脸上凝固了。她仿佛在等待一个救星，但并没有人注意到这两个女人之间的尴尬气氛。

“你不去？”麦克雷仿佛在问一件与自己无关的事。

“至少不是现在的我。”源氏犹豫地看着金黄色的麦酒中自己的倒影，里面的冰块反射着无数个他的面容。他的面庞依然像曾经那般稚嫩，但机械的部分无时无刻不提示着他曾经“死”过一次的残酷事实。他的双眼里尚带着迷茫，安吉拉确实给了他新的生命，但那无非是一种新的痛苦，是比哥哥对自己刀刃相向更难解开的谜题。

他明白安吉拉也不过是奉命行事，对她产生感激之情还为时尚早，毕竟现在的自己只是……一种工具，是守望先锋这个组织的刀刃。安吉拉对他说话的时候很少过问他的内心，无非就是像是炫耀自己起死回生的医疗技术一般询问他对新肢体的适应情况，或许两个人的关系也并没有走到那么亲密的一步。他那拿着酒杯的手颤抖了一下，冰块撞在杯壁上发出清脆的声响。

“那奥德莱恩志在必得。” 站在一边的麦克雷并没有注意到，他执着于酒会禁烟的规矩，几次三番地在大衣口袋中摸索但最后还是放弃了原本的计划。

“你呢，麦克雷，我想你只要站在那里就会有很多女孩子主动邀请你。”

“哦，像我这样的还是离人群远些好，万一太受瞩目，明天的头版头条可不止是我了。”麦克雷向源氏举起手中的酒杯。“大概是整个守望先锋都要因为我们的存在而散伙了吧。”

“说得也是。”源氏也端起酒杯和麦克雷的杯子相碰。

远处安吉拉最终还是把手搭在了莫伊拉的手中，然后单膝跪地的女科学家轻轻地吻上那白皙的手背。

▲  
“我曾经听说过你的哥哥。”喝的烂醉的麦克雷一只手搭在源氏的肩膀上，任由他把自己扶进休息室里，“毕竟黑帮总是会有些交情，和一些，不必要的麻烦。

休息室很大，它的窗户朝向整栋大楼的外侧，窗外刚好可以看见明亮的月光。进来以后，源氏顺手锁上了休息室的门。

“我听说，他年少有为，是家族的希望。”麦克雷并没有注意到源氏的举动，他熟练地点燃一支雪茄，回忆起报纸上的描述。死局帮和岛田帝国的下属部门谈过生意，他也一直记得那群人一丝不苟的行事作风。那种极尽冷酷的手段，或许比他们死局帮还要更加惨无人道。“他似乎从一开始，就是为了维持岛田家族而生的。

“但我还听说，他亲手杀了他弟弟之后，就彻底消失了。岛田家族群龙无首，就只好另请头目，甚至宣称与它之前的首领为敌。”

“你从不曾了解我的哥哥，就像我也从不了解他。”源氏坐在一旁，就像听别人的故事，“我有时甚至无法确认自己是不是源氏，还是别的什么人……或者是机械，只不过继承了那个可悲的第二继承人的记忆罢了。

“我从来没有琢磨透半藏的心思，从很久以前就是如此。他总是很严厉地教训我要好好地负起责任来，像每一个领袖一般的哥哥那样。可他最后还是放弃了家族，放弃了自己从小一直追求的目标。

“我知道现实不可能像父亲说的双龙的故事那样，但我仍想知道他那么做的理由。我相信，绝对不是因为杀死了自己的弟弟，而是……某些或许现在仍然禁锢着我的原因。

“我究竟是什么，源氏到底是不是真正的活着？如果机械也可以驾驭神龙，那我……”源氏看向一旁的麦克雷，那个男人眯着眼，看不出来是醒着还是睡着了。

“哦，你当然活着，源氏。前不久你还告诉我，让我当心着点。”麦克雷举起他的那只搭在源氏肩膀上的机械手臂嘲笑着。

源氏的视线正落在那只手上，他伸出手抚摸那个机械。他想起前不久这个部分还是麦克雷真实的身体，是连通了他的骨骼、血液和神经的右手。

麦克雷掐灭了雪茄，那就像是一个信号。

“我可从来不会因为丢了一只手臂就怀疑自己不再是牛仔了。”麦克雷伸出他的左手抚摸着源氏机械的身体，他不知道这些地方是否连接着源氏的神经中枢，不过在听到眼前的年轻人逐渐急促的呼吸之后他确信了。麦克雷好几次放慢了自己的动作给他逃跑的机会，但源氏没有。

“那是因为你从来都目标明确。”眼前的身躯向自己靠了过来，源氏顺从地躺在了麦克雷的机械手臂上，紧接着是一个醉醺醺的吻，混合着烟草的气息，它粗暴地落在他金属的表面，那个曾经是嘴唇的地方，但柔软的感触却留下一抹温柔。

“所幸我选择了正确的目标”，麦克雷轻轻地叩着金属的表面，仿佛他很久之前就想这么做了，“源氏，你只是比之前硬了一些罢了。”

“你从没见过我之前的样子。”源氏反驳道。麦克雷的左手正解开他胸前衬衫的扣子，用不习惯的手让麦克雷感觉到有些别扭。源氏从他的身上感受到那股被酒精加剧的烦躁，于是他主动地抚摸着眼前的身躯，从那机械手臂和躯体的连接处传来麦克雷的体温。

“但那个时候你至少是为了自己喜欢的事活着的。”麦克雷俯下身去，源氏能够感觉到他灼热的吻落在自己的胸前，并不是机械的那个部分，而是身为源氏的部分。然后麦克雷像舔蛋糕上的奶油一样，一边小口啜着一边缓慢地用舌尖去触碰着他的身体，那种非机械的触感顺着真实的神经涌入他的脑海，化为某种温热的感情。它和之前被作为燃料注入身体的酒精一起让他感觉到什么东西被一点点地唤醒。或许这才是麦克雷现在想要达到的目的。

源氏迷迷乱乱地揉着麦克雷的头发，他仿佛感觉到自己一半化为机械的脸颊正在充血：“我相信他们重新给我造这副身体可不是为了让我用来和你做这种事的。”

“管他的呢。”

此时的源氏像极了一团被点燃的火焰，与身体融合的机械微微有些温热，这种与真实身体相似的触感让他一瞬间有一些迷惑，仿生系统仿佛只有在这个时机才被运转到极致，而能被它的主人感知到。源氏看着眼前的麦克雷，他想起麦克雷在点燃雪茄的时候总是小心翼翼地用手护住那团火焰，或许是66号公路的风沙太大，他养成了这个习惯，而这个想法更让源氏浑身发烫。而点燃了雪茄的麦克雷也没有丝毫要停下来的意思，在源氏那人工植入的神经集中的后腰传来一阵阵的快感，他从来没有抽过烟，但是他能够感受到自己正在烟雾缭绕里漂浮，就像在施展忍术的自己，他从一个屋顶跳上另一个更高的屋顶，无边无际的天空在他的面前收束，逐渐变成一个离他越来越近的顶点。

“杰西……”他抓住牛仔半开的领口，心领神会的麦克雷狡黠地咬住他的耳朵。忍者这一次是真正地在天空里飞翔了，他看向窗外的月亮。

之后是一阵长久的沉默，空气中只有源氏的吐息。麦克雷用他那只完好的手去触摸源氏身体上的伤痕，他仍然能从两个人肌肤接触的地方感知到彼此的温度。他能感受到源氏是活着的，他的灵魂依旧是这副机械身体的主宰。

“没有什么是永恒的，源氏。只要你还是你，就不会永远是工具。”麦克雷在休息室的沙发上支起身来，从衣服口袋里摸出一支雪茄点燃。这已经是句多余的话了，他很清楚。他借着月光看着仰卧在身旁的源氏。

年轻人没有看他，只是呆呆地盯着天花板，他的呼吸稍稍地缓和，但脸上的潮红并没有褪去。月光落在他的眼睛里让他看起来仿佛有一丝神采，就好像沉睡了很久的龙苏醒了。“仿生系统……”他喃喃道。

烟雾里麦克雷迷乱地回想起66号公路的沙尘。正义。他躺在死局帮的破床上琢磨着这个词。维和者的枪管反射着月光，仿佛是裁决者的降临，而它也夺走了许多人的性命，包括亡命之徒，也包括警察，他甚至不清楚有没有守望先锋的成员。前不久他项上人头的悬赏被提高到了一千万美金，这究竟算是一种荣耀，还是一种罪恶。年轻的麦克雷轻轻摩挲着维和者的外表，尚未上膛的枪安静地沐浴着月光，就像是高洁的艺术品。明天死局帮又要去劫掠一辆列车，或许在出发前还来得及吃一口那家快餐店的榛子蛋糕。

“麦克雷，我总是在感谢你。但或许，我们并没有差得太多。”年轻人转过身子，他的脸藏在月光的阴影里，但是麦克雷能感受到其中有什么重新开始燃烧。

▲  
快餐店外面发出了巨大的爆炸声，半截火车坠落下来刚好砸在门口，扬起巨大的沙尘。《重逢》的曲调从和这个时代格格不入的老旧唱片机里传出来，墙上的钟即将指向中午12点。

“正义可不会伸张自己。”他留下只吃了一口的蛋糕，在维和者里面填满子弹。

“我又被召唤了。相信你也一样，源氏。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是夹带莫天使私货和假car的麦源
> 
> 我其实是个吃麦藏的女人，这是给我亲爱的学妹的生日礼物（并鸽了一整年dbq）
> 
> 现在我该怎么才能正视威尼斯行动！急！在线等！
> 
> 写了这篇以后整个人逐渐麦源化（不行！这不是真正的我啊快住手！）


End file.
